Enfrentamientos
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Draco se enfrenta a su padre antes de huir con Ginny para casarse.


**¡Hola!Aqui estoy de nuevo.Este es mi primer fic D/G,asi que tened piedad de mí.Está escrito para responder a la Actividad nº 2 de San Valentín de la PDF,en el grupo B.Los personajes son de JKRowling,yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

-_Padre, yo la amo._

A pesar de que intenta ocultarlo, puedo verla rabia y la sorpresa tras esos ojos fríos y grises que nos caracterizan a ambos. Estoy seguro de que, si me concentrara un poco más, podría ver las distintas maldiciones cruzar por su cerebro, cada cual mas oscura.

Lucius me mira, aparentemente imperturbable, pero para mí es claro el temblor de su mano, que tantas veces me ha advertido de su estado de ánimo. Se acerca a mí, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha; cualquier en mi lugar se hubiese echado a temblar ante la visión de un Lucius Malfoy enfadado, pero mi orgullo, y la razón de que me encuentre en esta situación, me impiden siquiera dar muestras de que un resquicio de temor pueda recorrer mi cuerpo.

-_Draco, entra en razón. No puedes estar enamorado, yo te eduqué para que no cayeran ante nadie. ¡Y una Weasley, por Merlín! Quítatelo de la cabeza, no lo permitiré._

Siento como una sonrisa irónica cruza mi rostro, aumentando la furia de mi padre.

-_Me da igual lo que digas, y no pienso permitir que la insultes. Que tú seas realmente tan frío como para no sentir mas amor que el que sientes cuando te miras al espejo no es mi culpa. Amo a Ginebra y voy a irme con ella, sea con o sin tu permiso._

Lo veo dirigir la mirada a la persona que se encuentra tras de mí. Es imposible; intentar que un Gryffindor haga lo que se le dice es como pretender que el sol no salga cada mañana.

Sin moverme de donde estoy, saco la varita de mis pantalones, por si me hiciera falta. Desde el otro extremo de la habitación puedo oír el grito ahogado de mi madre; no quiere que él y yo nos enfrentemos, a pesar de todo.

-_Creí haberte educado mejor, Draco. Encapricharte de una Weasley… no puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto. ¡Y confundirlo con amor! Tu abuelo debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba._

Noto que la tensión invade mi cuerpo; si hay alguien a quien ahora desprecio más que a mi padre, es a mi abuelo; ojala estuviera vivo para castigarlo yo por lo que le hizo a mi madre.

-_Me da igual lo que digas; soy yo el que va a casarse, no tú, y es a ella a la que amo. Vengo a informarte de nuestro matrimonio, no a pedirte permiso para llevarlo a cabo._

Su retorcida sonrisa hace que me den arcadas; siempre ha controlado mi vida, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que siga haciéndolo, por muchos ases que tenga.

-_Si te casas con ella te desheredaré, y tendrás que vivir como los Weasley; no tendrás lujos y serás un proscrito para siempre._

Sonrío, y antes de que pueda contestarle, una suave voz lo hace por mi.

-_Señor Malfoy, me siento muy orgullosa de ser quien soy, y si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar algo, lo dejaría todo igual si con ella sigo teniendo el amor de mis padres y mis hermanos. Y no crea que busco dinero, ese asunto puedo resolverlo yo solita. Lo único que encuentro negativo de casarme con Draco es la posibilidad de que puedan relacionarme con alguien tan soberanamente idiota como usted._

Observo como el pálido rostro de mi padre va tornándose rojo a medida que Ginevra va soltando su irónico discurso. Sonriendo, la abrazo por la cintura, provocando que el rojo pase a ser prácticamente morado. Decido darme un último gusto, ya que tengo la sensación de que no lo volveré a ver.

-_Por cierto, padre. No necesito de tus limosnas; tengo inversiones bastante lucrativas, y varias empresas a mi nombre. Si no aceptas nuestro matrimonio es asunto tuyo. No voy a renunciar a mi felicidad junto a la mujer que amo para darte el gusto de verme amargado como lo estás tú. Hasta nunca, Lucius._

Tras una última mirada a la casa en la que he vivido los últimos 20 años, desaparezco junto a mi prometida para aparecer de nuevo en nuestra casa.

Las familias se lo han tomado con relativa calma. Queda ver la reacción de todos nuestros amigos ante la noticia de que nos hemos fugado juntos para convertirnos en Draco y Ginny Malfoy.


End file.
